


frenzied hearts (craved in utter yearning)

by lavenderthoughts



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (or rather: sylvain expresses attraction to felix), Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Dom/sub, M/M, Nonconsensual Exhibitionism, One-sided Sylvain/Felix, PWP - Porn Without Plot, Pining, Rivals With Benefits, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, complicated relationship, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderthoughts/pseuds/lavenderthoughts
Summary: When Sylvain made the decision to sneak into Felix' room to temporarily rid him of a sword he had no use of, he hadn't expected to end up bearing witness to the secret sexual relationship between his friend and the prince.------------------------The duke heir was on his knees before the prince, whose hand was tangled in Felix’ hair in turn, tilting his face up to meet his eyes in a manner which must hurt. Sylvain knew he should look away - he wanted to look away - however, his gaze was transfixed on Felix, whose typical scowl had not yet been abandoned, but modified by an intense look of want. Dimitri held Felix’ head tightly in place as he slowly removed his trousers, and Sylvain wished he could just close his eyes and shut his ears until it was all over: instead, it was as though he was transfixed by the scene before him, and his eyes followed that dark mop of hair and his intense eyes without doing as much as blink.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	frenzied hearts (craved in utter yearning)

**Author's Note:**

> This began as a 'I wonder if i am capable of writing anything explicitly sexual', and is a project i've one attended once a full moon, for five cycles now, never during the hours of the sun. for no light shall ever shine upon this filth.  
> (i didn't mean to post it originally, but now that it's written I figure that I might as well just do it?)  
> I was also inspired by Marilyn Hacker's poem _[Didn’t Sappho say her guts clutched up like this?]_ and the title is taken from Sappho's poem _An Ode to Aphrodite_
> 
> unfortunately, i fucked up and dimitri’s personality confines this story to take place pre-timeskip. Upon discovery, and lack of energy to fix it, I imagine it to take place only a day or two prior to the events of the Holy Tomb (for what makes for better erotica than the lingering thought that everything is about to change, right), so all fictional characters depicted are at least 18 years old.

“Finally, there you are,” Sylvain victoriously exclaimed to himself in a hushed manner as he finally revealed the blade he’d been seeking the better part of the afternoon. A hunt which would’ve only taken half as long had he not been catching glances to the doorway every other minute, listening intently to any potential footsteps approaching.  
Luckily, Felix’ dorm was only a door away from his - far off and secluded from anyone else. Making his invasion of privacy easier to hide.  
And really, he wouldn’t have been forced to take such drastic measures had Felix only allowed him to borrow the sword for one day. He’d never seen him wield it, regardless. It’d been a gift from the prince, meaning that Felix probably had a relationship equally complicated with the sword as he did with Dimitri himself. Sylvain freeing him from it, even if only for one night, was truly a chivalrous act, akin to those found in the books Ingrid and Ashe so loved to read.

However, right as he was about to relinquish his bombardment of Felix’ privacy and leave, he caught the sound of footsteps approaching rapidly, and without thinking any further, Sylvain immediately threw himself into the closet standing beside the desk, hurriedly closing its doors right in front of him without a second thought, thanking the goddess he hadn’t been standing in the middle of the room like an absolute tool once Felix finally got back. He remained oblivious to exactly how long he’d been roaming around his friend’s stuff, however knowing Felix’ habits of only getting back from training shortly before bedtime, he feared it had taken much longer than originally believed.  
Through the small opening between the closet’s doors, he could see a mop of dark blue hair enter the room, and then - to his surprise - he saw another person follow - a familiar blond, with black armour and a blue cape. The sight before him left him in shock - but a pleasant one; he hadn’t seen Felix spend time with Dimitri amicably since they were all the same height, but Sylvain was old enough to remember how enamoured he’d once been with his majesty.  
Then, Dimitri swiftly took hold of Felix’ wrist before pulling him pack to push him against the now-closed door. Initially, Sylvain was filled with a sense of worry and confusion - Felix’ aggression he’d grown accustomed to, but never had he seen Dimitri return such belligerence, even less had he seen any indication of the prince possessing the ability to execute physical violence unless forced to. As Dimitri captured Felix’ hands above his head, rendering them useless, Sylvain considered bursting out of his hiding place in the closet, knowing from Byleth’s tendency to pair them together that Felix excelled in any battlefield, and whilst he certainly hit stronger than Sylvain ever could, his forté remained primarily in his speed and use of space, neither of which would be of much help within the small compartments of his rooms, with his hands already captured. Not to mention Dimitri’s bizarre strength exceeding all of them, rendering Felix’ chance of freeing himself second to none. The few seconds of intense eye contact between the two in front of him felt as though it lasted for an entire moon, and Sylvain daren’t do as much as breathe as he hesitantly laid his hand upon the closet door, ready to push it open.  
“What are you waiting for?” Felix finally spat, allowing the charged silence to implode upon itself, his voice no less biting than custom, and yet it bore a quiver making it near unrecognisable. Had Sylvain heard it out of context from someone - anyone - else, he might’ve read it as coquettishly provocative.  
“I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Dimitri answered, and the leering smirk creeping onto his lips would typically be read as salacious, yet Sylvain continued to refuse any acknowledgement of such a suggestion. Though his hand had now slid down from the closet door, and he began to question whether this was the Goddess’ punishment for him taking the liberty to roam around his friend’s private belongings, only to take what he wanted without the other’s consent - albeit with the intent of a swift return.  
“If you’re going to play dumb, I’ll kick you out.” Felix threatened though it passed as little more than a bark due to his clear inability to reinforce any such threat. In response, Dimitri simply chuckled, before closing the distance between them, pinning all of Felix against the door with all of him, and suddenly Sylvain found himself forced to discard his intent conviction of the interaction before him lacking any and all sexual implication. Dear goddess, spare his soul.  
“Love, I am sure anyone would admire a rose such as you are, if you only abandoned the persistent plucking of your own petals; nobody desires a thorny stem” Where was this confidence coming from? “Were I to merely grant your wishes, I am afraid I would only corroborate in such spoliation. Which you must understand I can simply not allow.” Dimitri replied, his eloquent speech contrasting his lascivious manner as he leaned in to hover mere centimetres above Felix’ increasingly crimson face. Despite his reputation, Sylvain was a stranger to such utilisation of courteous mannerisms within the confines of the bedroom; for this was no mere performance of aristocracy, Dimitri was outright serving decorous affronts, much like those shared in court. Although on second thought, he supposed that was Dimitri to ever-present an insult, it would be deferential until it bordered irrecognition. Speaking of, the domineering demeanour of said blond made Sylvain question whether it really was the nervous, uptight, all-pleasing Dimitri he’d seen only hours ago; had Felix roped someone into dressing up as the prince for him? It was a ridiculous notion, but so was the situation playing out in front of him.  
Felix seemed to be opening his mouth in an attempt to answer when Dimitri abruptly turned him around, now holding his hands behind his back, still pressing him against the door. He got rid of Felix’ vest and pushed off his shoes and trousers, leaving him in his shirt and small clothes- making him look vulnerable and exposed. Dimitri, still fully clothed, let his free hand ran down to the end of his tunic, pushing it up to reveal the belt he then progressed to remove. Sylvain was now hit by the realisation that he about to bear witness to what could possibly become one of the biggest scandals of the century. The prince and the duke heir sexually engaged: the other lords and ladies would demand not only their indictment but their punishment at the hand of the church. Yet, Sylvain felt no wrath, but instead, he was hit by a downtrodden hurt he could only identify as… despondency? But not for the reasons he should; instead there was an irritating notion of longing lingering in the depths of the weight which heaved down unto him. He scowled and shook his head. He was confused and upset, that was all. 

A passing thought questioned whether this is the reason for his majesty’s recent sleep deprivation, about which Dedue had done his utmost to challenge. However, he immediately dismissed this line of thinking, as he’d rather not imagine the scene in front of him to be of such regular occurrence to reflect upon the prince’s general health. 

When Sylvain returned his eyes to the scene in front of him, distraught by the path his thoughts lead him, Dimitri had abandoned his belt, and it was now holding Felix’ hands tied behind his back. The duke heir was on his knees before the prince, whose hand was tangled in Felix’ hair in turn, tilting his face up to meet his eyes in a manner which must hurt. Sylvain knew he should look away - he wanted to look away - however, his gaze was transfixed on Felix, whose typical scowl had not yet been abandoned, but modified by an intense look of want. Dimitri held Felix’ head tightly in place as he slowly removed his trousers, and Sylvain wished he could just close his eyes and shut his ears until it was all over: instead, it was as though he was transfixed by the scene before him, and his eyes followed that dark mop of hair and his intense eyes without doing as much as blink. The target of his attention paid him no mind of course, but was instead utterly engulfed by the man in front of him.

Dimitri spared no time removing his clothing, and Sylvain found himself embarrassingly enraptured by the mere size of his dick. He’d heard from the more experienced ladies he’d shared beds with that he himself was above average - though once his pride was discarded he confessed that such praise may very well be just that, empty flattery. Nevertheless, his own junk was hardly worth comparison to that of his royal majesty. A fact he wished he could genuinely say he’d lived a happier life in oblivion to. With fingers ruthlessly tangled in hair the colour of spring nights*, Dimitri guided Felix towards his crotch, and pressed his dick against Felix’ lips. When the latter then offered a play of resistance - clenching his jaw tight and gritting his teeth, all the same, Dimitri retaliated by tilting his head upwards to make their eyes meet, consolidating his grasp tight enough to choke a gasp out of Felix, alongside what Sylvain swore to be the beginning of tears forming in the corner of his eyes: at which point Dimitri swiftly slid in. Once he’d burrowed himself entirely, seemingly paying no heed to Felix’ gagging, he swiftly began to thrust his hips, not receiving a blowjob as much as he brutally fucked Felix’ mouth.  
Sylvain wished he could truthfully say that the scene before him was abhorrent, that he found it nauseating. Instead, the muffled whines escaping Felix, and the tears falling down his cheeks did nothing but arouse him; his wide eyes and general helplessness posing such a stark contrast to the cold teen Sylvain had grown used to, he was hardly recognisable. Felix’ lips were stretched out around Dimitri’s dick, whose girth was enough to put further strain on him, besides the obvious abuse of his throat. Though Dimitri hardly seemed to pay any mind, as he nonetheless slammed himself balls-deep into Felix, moaning as he looked down at two golden eyes staring up at him, streaks of tears running from each, his head moving back and forth in whatever pace he determined, meeting his hips’ every thrust - the puffed lips becoming increasingly swollen the longer they were wrapped around his cock.  
Sylvain could hardly claim to be unaffected by the scene in front of him - instead, he found himself… enticed, to say the least. Yet, he insisted to ignore this problem, which for now at least proved to be a more successful endeavor than that of redirecting his gaze.  
Soon, Dimitri hurriedly pushed Felix away, and he crashed on the floor beneath them. FOr but a moment, the prince seemed to consider finishing himself off over his partner, as his hand neared his aching dick with heavy breaths coming from both of them.  
“Is that all you’ve got? I suppose you’ve lost your strength then” Felix teased as he weakly tried to raise himself up to a sitting position, bewildering Sylvain beyond compare. His voice was coarse and rough due to Dimitri’s harsh treatment, and it was without question painful for him to utter those words so soon after the brutal abuse of his throat. The daunting realisation that he must really be into this now dawned upon Sylvain - a consideration which made more sense than any sadism on behalf of the prince initiating such a relationship, and yet his brain refused to truly accept this new reality. Felix, his prickly friend defined by his diligent training and unwavering focus on improving his fighting, challenging anyone he deemed fit to a duel in aspiration to learn their technique - also enjoyed being at someone else’s mercy, taking pleasure in the pain they subjected him to. It was impossible to wrap his head around, and yet, Sylvain’s mind was suddenly invaded by images of Felix squirming underneath a pair of hands choking him, cheeks flushed in excitement with only a slight tinge of fear as he arched his back to come closer, hitching his breath with his pupils dilating, helplessly at his - his partner’s - mercy, his life fully in their hands. Or Felix sobbing as candle after candle of wax dripped onto his back, covering him until no skin could no longer be found: begging through his tears for the heat to return the moment it cooled down. Or-  
Sylvain felt a ferocious heat flush his face, and he shuffled uncomfortably in his spot, wanting to find any distraction to make him forget what he’d just pictured. Deciding to push these thoughts far back where he’d no longer find access to them, he returned to watching his friends. Even though it was barely preferable, it would at least not feature any pair of hands looking much like his own around Felix throat.

The prince had clearly changed his mind of action, and instead, Sylvain found Dimitri ripping off Felix’ shirt as he hauled him up as though he weighed little more than a feather, throwing him over his shoulder, chuckling at Felix’s gasp, and unbeknownst to Dimtri’s eyes, it was immediately accompanied by a scarlet blush creeping onto his face and down his neck. The prince unceremoniously removed Felix’ undergarments, carelessly discarding the garment onto the floor before also removing the belt tying his hands, and it soon joined Felix’ clothes now spread all around them. Dimitri then readjusted his grip, as he just as easily flung Felix around to instead have his legs wrapped around his waist, gripping his thighs with his hands as he leant forward to encourage Felix to wrap his arms around his neck and press himself against him to prevent falling over, only to return to his previous stance. The choice to simply carry Felix without the support of a door or a wall to keep him up must have been a cheap display of his strength and control - and judging by the flush remaining on Felix’ face, which he quickly hid in the arch of Dimitri’s neck, it worked. Exhibiting a timidity which Sylvain wouldn’t have imagined in his wildest dreams.  
Dimitri walked effortlessly towards the desk, and without delay he opened the third drawer, looking around for something with his left hand - making Felix whine as half his support disappeared, wrapping his legs and arms tighter around him. Following another motion, Dimitri seemed to find what he’d been looking for, as he revealed a tiny flask of oil. He put it on the desk briefly as his hand now wandered to Felix’s ponytail, pulling his head back harshly to look him in the eye. An action which, to Sylvain’s horror, was met by a pleased moan from Felix, whose eyes immediately darted in shame over omitting such noise. Dimitri grabbed the flask once more, raising it to fit within Felix’ field of vision.  
“If you want any preparation, you’ll have to pour it onto my fingers yourself - or let me watch you as you finger yourself in my arms,” he smirked, and Sylvain was once more at a loss of where this confident, filthy, version of Dimitri had come from. Although, upon closer examination, he noticed the dust of rose flattering his features, revealing his embarrassment - assuring Sylvain it was, indeed, the prince. However, he remained uncertain whether such assurance was positive or a negative.  
Felix, in response, only seemed to flush even more, and Sylvain was sure he would’ve hit him were he not only hanging onto Dimitri to avoid falling to the ground. Without a word, he unwrapped his arms - arching his back as he did so to maintain balance, causing both men to shudder due to the friction which it provided. Sylvain found himself wondering how Felix had stayed so still thus far - however, he reasoned that this was the very reason; asshole.  
He ripped the oil out of Dimitri’s hand, jerking the cork open before hesitating - as though he hadn’t made up his mind yet - before pouring its contents onto Dimtri’s fingers, ensuring each and every one of them would be properly slick. When he raised his head to make eye contact again, Dimitri immediately moved his hand towards Felix’ rear.  
Sylvain struggled to see what happened next, however, it seemed as though Dimitri circled Felix’ hole, prior to slapping his buttock - earning him a hitched breath and a glare - before inserting his first finger without warning. Sylvain’s eyes were glued onto Felix’ face as another whine was drawn from him, whilst Dimitri prodded around, searching for something. Before long, Felix’s eyes widened, and he let out an uncharacteristically meek whine as he began moving his hips down to meet Dimitri’s finger, to which the prince answered by swiftly adding another one, and judging on the displeased whimper and continuing desperate moving of his hips, Dimitri seemed to intentionally avoid that spot which has caused Felix so much pleasure only a moment ago.  
“What… What the fuck” Felix panted, looking angrily down at the blond in front of him. Who in turn seemed to have gone off script, caught looking at the man in his arms with nought but warmth in his eyes.  
“You’re so beautiful when you squirm like this for me,” he said, far too fondly to fit the scene. He even had the audacity to be shameless about his sudden escape of character, whilst Felix looked as though he would evaporate on the spot.  
“I’m… you…” he stuttered, seemingly unsure of where to start, “you can’t say things like that when we’re… like this,” Felix panted, in a voice both timid and enamoured, erotically intertwined with poorly hidden gasps for air and aching moans, yet simultaneously demanding and haughtily sullen. The words charged with stunning electricity as though to dismay anyone charmed by the reticent divulgence of pleasure underneath.  
“You say that, and yet it is only when I abandon character you sing so sweetly,” Dimitri answered, clearly enjoying Felix’ reactions not as signature of his power and control, but through genuine appreciation of how beautifully submission graced the man in his arms.  
Felix’ breath hitched once more, and Sylvain interpreted this reaction as a sign that Dimitri allowed another finger.  
“I’m tired of this… just put it in already” Felix whined, although through his haze of pleasure he made sure to communicate a frown of clear disapproval, likely regarding the turn of the act. Yet, the scarlet clouds lingered upon his cheeks, which accompanied by him bashfully looking down at his side to the floor, rather than the man holding him, as he reluctantly bit his lower lip (looking far more erotic than any childhood friend of his had the right to be) signalled to Sylvain that such displeasure might be, at least partially, an upfront. Afterall, judging by the relentless grasp which Dimitri maintained of his thigh, which Sylvain was certain would be decorated by bruises mapping his fingers by the morning, the prince remained rough, albeit now with a sweetened frontier.  
“Hm?” Dimitri teased, and Sylvain couldn’t help but feel pity for Felix at such a response: despite knowing he frequently made himself guilty of the same crime.  
“Don’t… fucking… play dumb” Felix glared through his heavy breaths and failed attempts to surpress the whimpering sounds to which he’d scowl whenever they managed to escape. Truthfully, it was rather impressive how he somehow succeeded to give into submission whilst preserving the chip on his shoulder.  
“Why I am merely at a loss of how to decipher your request. Since I am, in fact, already inside you.” Dimitri continued and had anyone else but Felix been at his mercy Sylvain would’ve thought his behaviour excessive. Felix, however much he treasured his friend, needed someone to humble him if only for a moment. In response to his comment, Felix slapped Dimtri’s arm with enough force to immediately leave his skin furiously red. Yet, neither paid it much attention, as Dimitri simply slipped his fingers out, wiping them off on Felix’ thigh before he’d have the chance to react, busy bemoaning the sudden emptiness Dimitri left behind.  
Another moment passed, and as it dawned upon him that the prince wasn’t positioning his cock to fill the space left by his fingers, Felix’ bemused frown turned angered fervour as he indignantly began to squirm in Dimitri’s arms: although whether it be in pursuit of friction or freedom remained unclear.  
In retaliation, the prince spared only a chuckle, before his hardened grip turned to steel, and despite his efforts, Felix’ hips were locked in his hold. He continued to thrash around, although it was in vain, as his movements stretched only as far as down to his waist, and up to his knees, whilst the rest of his body kept locked in place.  
“ _Boar_ ,” Felix snarled, prolonging the single syllable in an effort to appear cool and collected, however, his own frustration betrayed him, and instead in transferred more akin to an angered cry. Upon noticing this, his frown deepened, whilst the fond smile upon Dimitri’s lips faltered at the undesired nickname, transforming into an expression Sylvain could not quite describe - he was grinning with his lips, but his eyes were consumed by a callous blizzard, leaving everything in its path in a frozen desert of ice, yet his eyebrows conveyed a frown of sorrow. It looked like a poor conglomerate of expressions produced by separate artists, none of whom had laid an eye upon the work of their peers. 

“I’ve repeatedly shared my distaste of that nickname,” Dimitri stated coldly, before abruptly changing their position, throwing Felix down onto his desk with enough force Sylvain would swear he heard something crack. “I would like if you’d heed my request to keep it out of your mouth, at the very least whilst you’re in my arms,” the prince leaned over the other to say this, pressing himself against Felix’ back. Paying careful mind to keep his lower body at enough of a distance from the desk he’d have no chance to rub himself against it. “Now,” he continued, returning to a standing position, keeping Felix’s hands in an iron grip behind his back as he used his feet to spread his legs apart. Something Sylvain was sure contributed to the furious red spreading down Felix neck once more. “I want you to ask me - kindly - what it is you want” Dimitri said with an uncharacteristically authoritative tone, and Sylvain figured he’d not only returned to script- but reinforced it.  
Felix tried to wiggle his back in a final desperate attempt to seduce Dimitri into giving up his demands, however, facing failure once more Sylvain saw him bite his lip harshly, closing his eyes as he braced himself to beg, finally allowing a meek “please”, so weak Sylvain could barely hear it.  
“I can’t hear you,” Dimitri answered in a slow, deep voice.  
“Please. Just… Just do it already!” Felix reiterated, choking upon his words, his rage continuing to colour his desire. His eyes were tightly shut, however slow streams of tears fell beneath them, travelling in their isolated tranquillity, contrasting harshly against the skin tainted furious crimson in desperation, against the backdrop of hitched breaths, chokes sobs, and indignant whimpers facing withhold gratification close to their limit.  
When Dimitri delayed his answer, Sylvain made his head turn and shifted focus to the prince, facing an expression of careful consideration. Before crystallising in a smirk supposedly intended to be of confidence, however, it remained edged by hesitation.  
“’Just do’ what?” was the slow response, said by a voice absent of any hesitation visible upon its owner’s face, but instead almost overburdened by self-assurance.

“Please, just.” Felix cried, clearly struggling to fulfil the request, his tongue refusing to give voice to the poisonous words. A continued flood of cried pleas and indecipherable mewls continued to bounce against the walls, all of the various combinations of anger and desperation, desire and frustration. Yet, Dimitri remained solid, obviously affected by his partner’s whining, as his cock remained hard enough at his stomach, exasperatingly red, with Felix’ hole and release not only available right before him, but with Felix begging him to fill him. Sylvain had never doubted his majesty’s restraint, but he would be a liar if he claimed not to be in near shock - were not this entire situation bizarre enough for him to question its verity.  
“Say it.”  
“Just Fuck Me, please. Just. Fuck me. Please.” Felix cried, his internal resistance finally broken as he spat the word out like venom. Clearly distraught but too far gone to feel an ounce of the pride which usually carried him, reducing him to the sobbing mess pressed against his own desk, held down by the prince he spend his days swearing at, now at his mercy, begging him to fill him up and fuck him until he no longer remembered his name. Sylvain felt his own blush reach his ears and creep down his chest, and his own throbbing dick was demanding attention more than ever, pressing painfully at the wet spot forming in his underpants. He clenched his fists and burrowed his nails deep into the flesh, biting his lip down hard in a desperate attempt to keep his presence shielded, fearing the consequences were they to be known.  
“Good boy,” Dimitri smiled, and Felix’ legs quivered dangerously at his words, risking his collapse had Dimitri not readjusted his grip to instead settle his hands around Felix’ hips, releasing his hands at long last.  
Felix moaned filthily as Dimitri finally thrust himself inside of him, his agonizingly slow pace making it seem as though another moon passed before all of him was fully inside. At which point time seemed to stop, as silence finally returned with the exception of the heaved breaths stemming from the two men in the room in front of him, and Sylvain slowly brought his hand to cover his mouth, afraid to reveal himself in the sudden solitude.  
“If I were you I would hold onto the desk,” Dimitri then warned, cracking the serenity which had suddenly formed. Felix huffed at the suggestion, but despite Sylvain’s expectations of the opposite, he also followed Dimitri’s words and grasped the edge of the desk tightly one each side of himself. The very moment his hands briefed the wood’s surface, Dimitri shattered the peace into thousands of pieces as he explosively thrust into Felix whose hitched breath had no chance of recovering before the prince slowly pulled back once more, causing Felix to whimpered pathetically as Dimitri threatened to pull out entirely. Nearly allowing his head to slip outside before Felix uttered a wretched “please”, causing him to immediately thrust back inside with even more vigour than previously. His pace only quickened thereafter, soon rendering Felix into a moaning mess, seemingly rendering him incapable of making any other sound than the _“ah, ah, ah, ah”_ escaping his mouth along with each thrust. Dimitri’s breaths were also growing more and more heavy, with the occasional moans of Felix’ name - and Felix’ complete lack of reaction to the reverence Dimitri dedicated his name was more than anything evidence of his wretched state.  
The previous momentary repose had been completely replaced with low groans, lustful moans, and yearning whimpers, the slapping sound of skin against skin, and the creaking wood which, without the supportive structures of the wall behind it, would likely have crumbled beneath the weight of Dimitri’s pounding into Felix.  
Then, without warning, the prince fulfilled his previous threat, and pulled out. Urging a desperate cry from the man beneath him, alongside a list of incoherent curses and swears, near murderous intent suddenly glinting in his eyes. Dimitri took hold of each of Felix’s trembling legs and flipped him over, and before Felix had the chance to react beyond blinking hazily, Dimitri swiftly thrust inside him once more, returning to his grasp of the other’s hips after hauling one of his legs over his shoulder, wrapping the other around his waist. 

In what Sylvain presumed to be an attempt to shield his face, and an inability to meet Dimitri’s gaze in such a vulnerable position, Felix covered his eyes with his arm, turning his head to the side in additional protection from the prince’s gaze. A quiver now shaped his hitched breaths and single-syllable moans, making him appear even more vulnerable. And Sylvain hardly recognised the stubborn Felix surrounded by a shell of steel wrapped in tungsten, rejecting anyone daring coming too close through piercing insults certain to open old wounds - with the Felix currently in front of him, trying, and failing, to hide the tears streaming down his face, whimpering and moaning as Dimitri pounded into him, surrendering control to the man he’d typically scold for breathing.  
Dimitri, however, were not merciful enough to allow such concealment and brought his hand to Felix’ chin to direct his face towards his, smirking as Felix’ choked on another sob.  
“Look at me,” Dimitri said, and when Felix merely shook his head, he took his hand from Felix’ chin to remove his arm, pinning it to the side. “Grab the desk” he then ordered, rising him to a sitting position before giving Felix a sharp look to warn him from disobeying and returning his arms to cover his face. Most surprisingly, Felix did nought but fulfil this request, and Dimitri allowed his hand to remain holding Felix’s face, leaving only one to keep him in place by the hips. Causing them to become much less stable, as Felix’s grip on the desk was evidently noway near enough, and half-hearted at best.  
With their eyes now locked, the two of them were unquestionably closed to finishing, as the intensity of each of their moans only escalated: with Felix’ single syllable repetition only grew louder, whilst Dimitri’s groans turned increasingly husky. With an ardent look in his eyes, Felix sniffled a longing “Please,” before looking down at his own dick, leaking precum onto his stomach, “Please touch me please” he continued, in response to which Dimitri chuckled fondly, before heeding his request. Grabbing hold of Felix’ dick, stroking it slowly - his gentle and deliberate movements contrasting gravely to the sharp force and rapid rhythm of his hips.  
Requiring little more than a few strokes, Felix soon came, shuddering through his cries as he come spread out over his stomach and chest, with Dimitri raising his hand to lick off that which reached his fingers, looking Felix deeply into his eyes as he did. Dimitri then leaned his forehead against Felix’s shoulder, pursuing his thrusts into his now oversensitive hole, and the moans now escaping Felix’ mouth were somehow even more delectable than previously. The overwhelming addition of overstimulation wrecking him further, rendering him deliciously ruined. It took only a few more rounds of his hips before Dimitri growled in a near-feral manner, his legs trembled as he continued to push even when balls-deep into Felix, and when he finally pulled out, drips of come immediately followed.  
For a moment, the men before him did nought but breathing heavily, panting as they looked into each other’s eyes - and despite Sylvain priding himself on his ability to read his prickly friend, he would lie if he claimed the ability to decipher whatever Felix’ eyes were currently communicating.  
As soon as it had come, the moment was broken, and Felix turned his head to escape Dimitri’s gaze, returning to his usual avoidance of eye contact, regardless of his conversation partner.  
“You should leave,” he said, and whilst the roughness to his vocal coarse lingered, all warmth had evaporated, and instead his words were covered in freezing ice.  
“Felix-” Dimitri tried, also back to his usual self, the dominant man Sylvain had just seen manoeuvre the room gone, replaced by a prince nervous to face his oldest friend.  
“Leave,” Felix reiterated, now glaring at the Prince’s clothes strewn across his floor. His body now stiff as a board - held by a tension which only released once Dimitri had finally closed the door behind him after he’d cast a final pitiful look at the man still sitting on his desk, trying to cover himself with his body, refusing to meet his eye. 

Despite having seen far more than he’d ever wished for, unwittingly intruding upon the private lives of two of his oldest friends far beyond the line anyone of remote decency would ever attempt to cross. Sylvain felt none of this could compare to the trespassing he’d become guilty of as another sniffle could be heard from Felix - now deprived of the pleasure which previously defined it, left with nought but excruciating sorrow. Sylvain felt his heart clench painfully in his chest as Felix dragged himself down beneath his desk, insulating himself from the rest of the world as he crawled into a ball, holding his legs tight to his chest, burrowing his face in the gap between his knees. Yet, the piercing despondency burst through his muffled sobs, perforating every inch of Sylvain’s, drilling their way to their heart. He wished he could break out of the closet and hold him, tell him everything was alright - whilst ensuring to remember to speak to him about his relationship with Dimitri later and question his forceful ushering him out of the room, despite his evident longing to have him near.  
Instead, Sylvain remained hidden, listening to Felix’s cries bounce around the room, hoping he would fall asleep out of exhaustion.

**Author's Note:**

> (yes i wrote the last bit just now, determined to finally finish and get rid of it so i can move on. i really do apologise the drastic loss of literary quality.)
> 
> I also apologise for that one line where I try my hand at a Jane Austen-esque insult. I have soiled her legacy and will be burnt in the eternal fires of hell for that reason and that reason alone.
> 
> (also for anyone who might be expecting the second chapter of Odi et Amo - I am working on it, but I am an exceptionally slow writer. My apologies.)


End file.
